


Expect The Expected

by cilly_feline



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec - Freeform, M/M, Magnus - Freeform, Malace, Morning Sex, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, jace - Freeform, jace's first time, no parabatai, puppy!jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cilly_feline/pseuds/cilly_feline
Summary: Set after Jace died and was brought back to life by the Angel Raziel. He remembers what it was like being dead and it gives him nightmares. He moves in with Alec and Magnus half out of safety from the Institute but also from the need to be close to his best friend.Oh yeah, Jace and Alec aren’t Parabatai, just childhood best friends because parabatai x parabatai action is just as weird as incest.





	Expect The Expected

Alec had woken up to blonde hair tickling his deflect rune on his neck and his eyes fell on the light dusting of pink upon Magnus' tanned cheeks. Magnus was still deep asleep with his mouth forming a small 'o' shape. Alec had his hand resting lightly on Magnus' bare hip and could feel the slight rocking motion.

Alec let out a quiet gasp, a hint of a laugh, as blonde hair shifted under his chin tickling him. The movement sparked a wave of warmth to flood through his stomach and his face turned hot.

Alec looked down to see Jace, also still asleep, resting the back of his head against Alec's chest.  
Alec smiled and he watched Jace bring his arm up to wrap around Magnus' waist and pull him closer.

This habit of theirs had been going on for a couple of weeks ever since Jace had died and been brought back by the Angel Raziel. It had started out as Jace seeking comfort from nightmares of the nothingness of death as well as Alec seeking assurance that his best friend was still alive and breathing. Magnus had allowed it as he could sense Alec needed it. He had also come to care for Jace ever since he'd moved into the loft a little over a month ago.

The occasional comfort visits had turned into permanent sleepovers in Magnus and Alec's bed where they would often wake up wrapped up close together and sometimes in an awkward situation where one of them got too excited in their dreams but usually ignored it.

This morning seemed to be one of those mornings except they were tired of ignoring it.

Magnus continued to rock his hips in his sleep against Jace's leg whilst his hand clutched at Alec's waist. Watching him was slowly turning Alec on especially as he felt Jace pushing back against Alec's growing boner.

Alec groaned and began massaging Magnus' hip watching as the warlock opened his sleepy eyes revealing shimmering gold-green cat slits, a sign he was already losing his control to lust. Magnus didn't stop his rocking, he continued as he just stared at Alec, eyes half-lidded.

Alec let out a breathy moan, leaving his lips parted, an open invitation for Magnus to press in a finger. Alec closed his mouth around the finger and circled it with his tongue. Magnus watched as Alec's eyes closed and he felt Jace press closer to him as Alec jerked his own hips.

The movement caused Jace to finally wake up, a little dazed as he looked up to see Magnus' flushed face. He felt Magnus' boner rubbing against his leg and quiet moans from behind him and smirked as he caught on to what was happening.  
"I see the party has already started," he breathed out, voice low and gravelly from sleep.

Magnus looked down at him, mesmerised by Jace's golden eyes. Red rushed to Jace's cheeks from the intense stare and he bit his lip nervously. That earned him a soft kiss from Magnus. Jace squeaked in surprise before he relaxed and kissed back. Alec moaned even louder around Magnus' finger as he watched on. It was the first time Magnus and Jace had kissed.

Jace leaned harder into the kiss, raising his hands to cup Magnus' face. Magnus gasped as Jace licked across his bottom lip and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Alec had begun grinding against Jace's back in tandem to Magnus' thrusts still sucking on now two of Magnus' fingers.

Magnus finally pulled away from Jace to get some air, biting Jace's lip as he did so. Magnus came away with his own lips swollen from sleep as well as the intense kiss. Alec could only imagine what Jace must have looked like.

Unable to hold himself back, Alec's fingers slipped into the waist band of Magnus's boxers and gave it a rough tug, asking for permission to remove them. Magnus paused his thrusts and lifted his hips allowing Alec to remove the tight material and free his dick which was now fully erect and pulsing.  
Jace glanced down and was slightly shocked at Magnus' size. He had felt Magnus against his back before and knew it was a decent size but seeing it free in all its glory was something else. Jace removed his hand from Magnus' face to instead wrap around his throbbing dick. Magnus closed his eyes and moaned, leaning his head closer to Alec.

Alec released Magnus' fingers with a loud pop in favour of capturing Magnus' mouth in a kiss over Jace's head. Magnus' gasps were swallowed eagerly by Alec as Jace continued to lazily pump his fist around Magnus until he was leaking with pre-cum. Jace removed his hand from Magnus, earning himself a quiet whine from the lust-dazed warlock, and turned to face Alec.

Alec, already so hard from watching Jace prep Magnus whilst grinding against his erection, couldn't control himself as he attempted to pull off Jace's sweatpants along with his own. He quickly got frustrated as their legs got tangled in the bedsheets before suddenly, they disappeared, leaving them all completely naked and uncovered.  
Alec looked up to see blue sparks fading from Magnus' fingertips and a small smirk of amusement on his lips. 

Alec pressed a quick thank you kiss to Magnus' lips before he returned his focus to Jace and began mapping a trail of kisses down his toned chest. Magnus slid his fingers into Jace's mouth this time as Alec reached Jace's ass, spreading his legs to get better access. Jace whimpered around Magnus' fingers as Alec pressed a soft kiss to his puckering hole. Alec swirled his tongue around the rim, teasing Jace briefly before he pushed the tip in. 

Jace jerked back only for his hip to be grabbed by one of Alec's hands, holding him firmly in place whilst the other hand spread apart Jace's cheeks.

To keep himself distracted from trying to push back on the amazing sensation of Alec tongue-fucking his hole, Jace put all his effort into sucking Magnus' fingers, giving a hint of what he can do if his plump lips were wrapped around Magnus' dick.

Magnus' pulled his fingers away from Jace's warm mouth once they started dripping with saliva, grinning to himself as he watched Jace chase after him. Magnus just licked lightly below Jace's ear, feeling him shudder before he sat up and reached behind Alec to massage his wet finger against his hole.

Alec whimpered at the sudden touch but did not pause his actions on Jace. Alec rose to his hands and knees, pulling Jace with him by the hips so he lay with his chest flat on the mattress and his ass sticking out in the air, fully available to Alec's exploration.

Magnus slowly pressed his forefinger into Alec's puckering hole and watched as he exhaled a deep, sensual sigh into Jace's hole causing him to jerk forward slightly.

"Oh my god Alec! Will you just fuck me already!" Jace growled out. Both Alec and Magnus paused their actions, surprised by the bluntness and force of Jace's demand. Alec turned his head to meet Magnus' eyes and they smirked at each other. Well what do you know, he's a puppy that knows what he wants.

Despite the initial shock, Alec was happy to oblige to the request and rose up onto his knees. Magnus' fingers followed Alec's movements and resumed pumping in and out of Alec's hole.

"Magnus can you-" Alec began but was cut off by Magnus snapping his fingers and a small bottle of lube appeared in his hand. Magnus passed it over to Alec with a smirk and a firm press into his prostate making him shudder.

"Thanks babe."

Alec wasted no time in spreading some lube over Jace's waiting hole and his own dick, giving it a few quick pumps before he lined himself up.

"Jace are you ready? It might hurt a bit."

"Alec I'll be fine. I'll have you know that this is not my first time, so get on with it."

Alec raised his eyebrows and met Magnus' equally amused face before he slowly pushed into Jace.

Jace, being the impatient idiot he was, shoved his hips back until his ass pressed flush against Alec's hips, fully impaled on Alec's dick.

"Jace!" Both Magnus and Alec exclaimed in surprise and worry as Jace groaned.

"Okay maybe that wasn't such a great idea. It may not be my first time with a guy, but it is my first time on the receiving end. Didn't think it was that bad." Jace muttered the last part.

"Aww Jace," Magnus cooed (much to Jace's annoyance) "there's no need to rush, you'll just hurt yourself."

"Yeah I noticed." Jace grumbled already getting over the pain and feeling comfortable enough to start moving again, slowly.

He wiggled his hips a little testing it. It stung a little but was more pleasurable.

"Do you want me to move now Jace," Alec asked, still worried he had hurt his best friend. Jace nodded.

Alec pulled out just a little before pushing back in slowly. He gradually increased the lengths of his thrusts until Jace was panting beneath him and pushing back.

At this point Alec had been switching between making out with Magnus and jerking him off until he reached the edge only for Alec to pull away teasingly.

“Alexander, please,” Magnus pleaded, being denied his climax yet again “Please I’m so close.”

“Ugh Alec so am I,” Jace panted, pushing against Alec’s rough thrusts.

“Okay, Magnus come here.” Alec ordered softly.

Magnus shuffled closer to Alec’s side and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, burying his face in his shoulder as Alec wrapped his fingers tightly around Magnus’ dick.

“Ungh,” Magnus moaned as Alec pumped him in time with his thrusts into Jace.

“Magnus move as well.”

Magnus obeyed Alec and pumped his hips to meet Alec’s hand. The room was quiet other than the sounds of softs moans and skin hitting skin. The moans escalated to grunts and whimpers as they all approached their climax. Alec’s thrusts became irregular and Magnus’ movements stuttered.

“I’m g-gonna cu-um Alec!” Jace yelled as his body seized up and cum spurted from his dick. Magnus followed almost immediately after with a groan muffled by Alec’s shoulder. A little magic escaped Magnus’ fingertips from the intensity of his orgasm and flowed directly into Alec via his deflect rune. The warmth of the magic was enough to tip Alec over the edge as he too came deep inside of Jace.

After they rode out their orgasms, they fell to the bed exhausted with Jace wedge between Magnus and Alec. Alec carefully slide out of Jace and they lay in silence as they caught their breath.

Minutes later Jace finally broke the silence.

"So… is this gonna be on the regular ‘cause it was fucking hot"

Magnus laughed softly and met Alec’s gentle eyes over Jace’s head in silent agreement. “Yes... if you become our boyfriend.”

“Yes” Jace replied almost immediately.

Alec stared down at Jace wide eyed "Jace are you sure? You're really ok with this"

Jace kissed Alec "Yeah man, you're my best friend. I think I've had feelings for you for a while, you too Magnus.” Jace turned to face Magnus and pressed a soft kiss to his lips “You've done so much for me the past few weeks."

"Well you managed to weasel your way into my heart Herondale."

Alec's eyes lit up and he snaked his arms around Jace’s torso, wrapping him in a fierce hug.

Jace laughed "Okay boyfriend," Alec looked up at him, grinning like a fool at the word "You're crushing my lungs. Let go a little so I can return to my sleep that was so prematurely, but pleasantly disturbed," Jace finished with a peck on Alec's nose.

"Bloody hell I second that." Magnus chuckled and wrapped his arms around his two boyfriends as they fell into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment and some kudos if you did. :)


End file.
